Coming Out - Übersetzung
by Anna Duval-Sterling
Summary: Dylan Duval-Sterling möchte seinen Eltern etwas mitteilen. Zukunft!Niff mit Kindern. -GENEHMIGTE ÜBERSETZUNG-


Hey, also diese fic hat eigentlich maddiekulberz auf veröffentlicht und nun habe ich sie übersetzt. Natürlich habe ich sie vorher um Erlaubnis gefragt und sie hat ja gesagt. Leider ist dieser OS ziemlich kurz, aber ich hoffe das macht euch nichts. Hier der Link zum Original:

www. fanfiction s/8253144/1/ Coming-Out (einfach Lücken weglassen, fanfiction macht sonst Links immer irgendwie weg.)

Disclaimer: Weder mir, noch maddiekulberz gehört glee. Die Geschichte, sowie die OCs gehören maddiekulberz.

Viel Spaß!

„Hey, ähhm, Kaleigh, Ich übernehme ab hier. Geh… einfach." Nick und Jeff sahen verwirrt zu, als ihr Sohn Dylan seine Zwillingsschwester aus dem Zimmer scheuchte. Sie hatte dort mit ihren zwei Dads für fast eine Stunde gesessen und darüber geredet wie cool, lustig und süß Dylan's bester Freund Logan war. Dylan stand unbeholfen im Türrahmen, während er mit dem Fuß über den Boden scharrte.

„Dylan, was ist das Problem?", fing Nick vorsichtig an. Dylan hatte sich die letzten paar Wochen sehr komisch und distanziert verhalten.

„Also, ähmm, okay. Dad, Pa, ich habe mich gefragt…" Dylan biss sich auf die Lippe, eine Angewohnheit, die er sich von Jeff abgeguckt hatte, und sah vorsichtig zu ihnen auf. „Ob, vielleicht…" der Vierzehnjährige sah unglaublich verlegen aus.

Jeff drehte sich zu seinem Mann um und hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ja…?"

„Also, Logan kommt um mich abzuholen, um zum Park gehen…" Dylan sah auf und blickte in die völlig verwirrten Gesichter seiner Dads.

„Zum Spielen?", fragte Jeff, die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend. Warum hielt er es für notwendig zu fragen? Normalerweise sagte er einfach nur Bescheid, wenn er aus der Tür ging.

Dylan seufzte bei dem Wort „Spielen" und strich sich das blonde, unordentliche Haar aus den Augen. „Nein, Dad." Er sah wieder auf seine Füße. „Ich meine auf ein Date", murmelte er, fast unhörbar.

„Ja, klar. Es wurde ja auch Zeit, dass ihr zwei zusammen kommt", schnaubte Nick und Dylan sah zu ihm auf. Seine Dads hatten die größten Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern und Dylan konnte sich nicht davon abhalten zu ihnen hinüber zu laufen und sie beinahe umzuschmeißen mit seiner Umarmung.

„Worüber hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?", sagte Jeff, eine Augenbraue hochziehend.

„Ja, hast du wirklich geglaubt wir würden dich nicht… akzeptieren oder so?", fragte Nick, auf sich und Jeff zeigend.

„Nein! Nein! Das ist es nicht. Es ist einfach…" überlegte Dylan laut. „Ich meine, ich weiß auch nicht. Sich zu outen ist einfach komisch, wisst ihr?" meinte Dylan und seine zwei Dads nickten zustimmend.

„So, da ist dein Freund." Jeff zeigte zur Haustür, als die Türglocke durchs ganze Haus rang, „jetzt geh ihn schon küssen."

„Dad!", rief Dylan, sein Gesicht rot, wie eine Tomate. Er öffnete die Tür mit einem großen Grinsen.

„Ich hab es getan!", rief Dylan und warf seine Arme um Logan. Logan brauchte eine Sekunde, bis er merkte, was er meinte.

„Was? Das ist großartig!" Er umarmte seinen Freund zurück. Als er sich zu Nick und Jeff umdrehte, begann er zu fragen: „Und sie sind wirklich einverstanden mit - oh, Moment. Vergessen sie es." Sein Gesicht wurde rot und er schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Nick und Jeff kicherten nur.

„Okay, ihr zwei. Geht jetzt Spaß haben. Aber hört mir zu, keine komischen Sachen machen", warnte Nick halbherzig und Kaleigh begann auf der Couch vor Lachen zu weinen. Logan errötete sofort wieder und starrte auf seine Füße. „Oh ähhmm, na-natürlich", stammelte er und Dylan kicherte nur neben ihm. Er nahm seine Hand und sie gingen aus der Haustür.

Jeff schloss sie hinter ihnen und Kaleigh tauchte neben ihm auf. „Du sagst `Keine komischen Sachen' als ob du sie nicht letzten Monat vorne auf der Veranda rummachen gesehen hättest."

Nick zuckte nur die Schultern und ging in die Küche, während Jeff ihm stampfend hinterher kam und rief: „WAS?" Und du hast nicht entschieden mir DAVON ZU ERZÄHLEN?"

Soooo... das wars ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ich wollte noch gesagt haben, dass an der Stelle, wo Jeff fragt zum Spielen und Dylan dann antworten Nein, auf ein Date, eigentlich steht Play-Date und Dylan NO, a real Date entgegnet, aber Spiel-Date hörte sich für mich einfach zu sehr nach Sandkasten an. Der Junge ist immerhin 14. Ich habe jetzt Spielen geschrieben, in der Hoffnung, dass das nicht auch zu kindisch klingt und man halt irgendwie an Fußball oder Basketball spielen denkt. Also irgendeinen Sport. Hörte sich für mich besser an als Spiel-Date. Ich hoffe, ihr seht das auch so.

Jedes Review wird übersetzt und natürlich an maddiekulberz geschickt. Wir beide freuen uns über jedes Review, also bitte reviewt fleißig, ja?

Schonmal Danke im Vorraus.


End file.
